best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Got to Get It" by Sisqó
'"Got to Get It" '''is the debut single of American R&B singer Sisqó. Lyrics See what I wanna do (Oooh oooh) I don't know if I can say what I wanna do (Yeah) Hmm...Maybe I can (Yeah yeah yeah) Uh uh uh uh come on Do I haveta grab the back of your neck To make you listen to me Do ya haveta see my flashin the dough Or wavin my rolly Mister yeah yeah Baby can I get a hit of you What's up what's up Come on I like to touch I gotta figure out of you're down because ''CHORUS I got to get it You won't forget it Kiss you under your navel I'll go where he won't go I got to get got to get it Just let me hit just let me hit it I'll kiss the lips under ya navel I bet he won't go where I go Listen Baby I can be a better man better yet a gentleman Fly ya to Japan and back again We'll spend a week in Puerto Rico Baby wait till I'm finito Cuz I'm feenin' yeah And I gotta get a hit of you What's up what's up Come on I like to f**k I gotta figure out if you're down because baby CHORUS It Hot: Uh uh uh We should go baby Do it hot, sip the mo We get the dough baby (Get the dough baby) We can do it how you want let me know baby (Let me know baby) If I got it you can get it that's for sure baby (That's for sure baby) We'll get the dough baby (Oh baby) I'm here to treat you right (Come on) Won't you be the freak I know and gimme head all night (Ooh) If you think somebody's lookin girl turn off the lights (Ooh) We can do it when you want it where you want it how you want it Let me keep it tight (Oh yeah) I make it hot (Make it hot) Lick you in between your legs and won't stop (Won't stop) From the back from the front you on top (You on top) Had to get it had to hit it nonstop Say it again ya just let me hit baby (2x) I've got to get it Got to get it Just let me hit it Let me hit it I've got to get it Got to get it Just let me hit it Oh yeah Got to get it Got to get it Just let me hit it Just let me hit it Got to get it Get it Get it Get it Let's go Why It Rocks #The beat is groovy and really catchy. #Sisqó's first two verses sound great and have decent wordplay. #The chorus isn't that bad. #The music video was well shot. Bad Qualities #Make It Hot's third verse is terrible and almost kills the entire song. #It was made by the same guy who made "The Thong Song". #Some of the lyrics are bad. (ex. What's Up, What's Up, Come on, I like to f**k.") Music Video Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:R&B Category:Sisqó songs Category:1990s Category:Decent Songs Category:Hidden Gems